Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Aoyama's becoming a jerk, and when Ichigo finds him cheating on her too, she and her friends decide on one thing: Aoyama's going to pay. Mainly Kishigo. R&R please!


**Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned**

_How could he!? _Ichigo thought angrily. _I gave up a lot to be with him, but that was the last straw! Damn, Kisshu was right about that tree-screwing freak!_

It was four months after the battle with Deep Blue, and Ichigo had entered her last year of middle school. Upon her boyfriend's request, she had quit Café Mew Mew soon after the battle. It wasn't that she minded; Ryou wasn't a pleasant person to work for. But as time went on, Aoyama became more demanding. He didn't want her to have any contact with her Mew friends, even though she didn't have much anyways, and he didn't even want her to hang out with Moe and Miwa. At first she had tried, but after a while, she realized it just wasn't working. She didn't do anything about it, though- until Aoyama told her she should just forget about Kisshu. She still talked about him sometimes, and then Aoyama told her that she should just forget him if she knew what was good for her.

That had been the last straw. Ichigo had told him straight out that she would never forget what Kisshu had done for her, and then told him they were over. Then she smacked him and walked away, steaming.

Later that day, she had met up with Moe and Miwa, who she had been getting together with despite Aoyama's orders, and Miwa told her she had seen Aoyama kissing a girl in their grade. Ichigo had decided then and there that Aoyama was going to pay. Moe and Miwa were more than willing to help, so the girls had agreed to meet up the next day, which was Saturday.

This left Ichigo to her own devices for the day, and she went straight home. She took off her shoes, and went up to her room- then nearly fell over, because Kisshu was sitting on her bed. He snickered at the look on her face and asked, "Miss me, Koneko-chan?"

"You came back at the perfect time," Ichigo said, deliberately ignoring Kisshu's question.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked.

"My school friends and I are currently plotting Aoyama's ruination; would you like to help?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu's jaw dropped. "What happened to the insane obsession with him?" he asked.

"It died; he didn't want me to have any contact with my friends, and then today he told me I should forget about you if I knew what was good for me, so I dumped him and smacked him," Ichigo said. "And then Miwa told me she saw him kissing some girl at my school, so we're having a plotting session tomorrow. Would you like to help?"

"What do you think?" Kisshu asked, smirking. "Of course, I'd prefer killing him, but Pai said I can't kill people here."

"Pai's back too?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, he and Taruto came back with me, and we're going to be living here now," Kisshu said. "Taruto's lucky, he gets to live with Pudding. Apparently I have to share a room with Pai."

"No you don't, you can live here," Ichigo said. "But in the guest room, got it?"

"Yay!" Kisshu said happily. "Thanks Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo smiled. Then she noticed Kisshu looked serious, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo, do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Ichigo said. "I like you, though. I'll let you know when I figure out whether or not I love you."

"I take it that means I have to wait to kiss you?" Kisshu asked sulkily.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said, smirking. "Hey, we should go tell Blondie and Pai that I get to live with you!"

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported.

They landed in the main room of Café Mew Mew, and found Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, Taruto, Ryou, and Keiichiro there. Before any of them could say anything, Kisshu said, "Hey Pai, guess what?"

"What?" Pai sighed.

"I get to live with Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said happily. "And that means I don't have to share a room with you!"

"Ichigo, what happened to Aoyama?" Lettuce asked.

"He's going down," Ichigo said. "Not only did he tell me to forget about Kisshu, it turns out he was cheating on me. Kisshu is going to help me, Moe, and Miwa ruin him!"

"What happened to YOU?" Ryou asked. "I didn't think you would ever give up on Aoyama."

"Ryou, haven't you heard the old saying?" Keiichiro asked. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

The girls in the room smirked, and all the guys gulped. "I am SO glad our culture taught us that cheating is disgusting," Pai said. "Not that I would cheat on Lettuce in the first place, but those smirks are scary."

"And on top of that, we're Mews," Ichigo added.

"Are Moe and Miwa Mews?" Kisshu asked a bit nervously.

"No, but the police force here refers to them as 'weapons of mass destruction'," Ichigo said. "Don't worry about it; they only hurt people who hurt me."

"The _police force _fears them too?" Pai asked incredulously.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "They fight hand-to-hand, and they've never been defeated."

"Yikes," Kisshu said. "Are they going to like me?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "They might interrogate you first, though. Relax, it's nothing bad."

"I think I'll be under your bed," Kisshu said.

"It's dusty under there," Ichigo commented.

"I'll clean it out and then hide," Kisshu said. "Let's go home so we can get started."

Ichigo giggled, and said, "Bye guys, I'll see you around."

"'Kay," Lettuce said. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported back to her room. When they landed, Kisshu asked, "Where's your broom closet?"

"You're paranoid," Ichigo commented dryly. "They won't hurt you. And how are you going to be able to help plot Aoyama's ruination if you're under my bed?"

"Point taken," Kisshu sighed. "What's for dinner?"

Ichigo giggled and said, "Let's see what's in the house."

They got up, but then Ichigo's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she picked up and said, "Hi Moe, what's up?"

"_I think Miwa and I are scarred for life…." _Moe moaned. _"We saw Aoyama screwing a TREE!"_

"That's CREEPY," Ichigo said, shuddering.

"_We got a few pictures, so we can use them in our plot," _Moe said. _"See you tomorrow?"_

"We've got a new recruit," Ichigo said. "So yes, Kisshu and I will see you tomorrow."

"_Kisshu's back?" _Moe asked. _"Great! He'll be a big help."_

"Yup," Ichigo said. "See you tomorrow!"

"_Ja ne!" _Moe said, and hung up.

"They know about me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I told them everything, and they know never to tell," Ichigo said. "Come on, let's go make dinner."

Kisshu followed her downstairs, and they started looking around. Eventually they decided on pasta with meat sauce, and they spent the rest of the night eating and talking.

_**The next day: **_Ichigo and Kisshu got up and took showers, since Moe and Miwa were coming over at noon.

Eventually Moe and Miwa arrived, and Ichigo went to let them in. "Hi guys," she said. "Kisshu's upstairs in my room."

"Okay!" Miwa said. "Let's go, we brought the pictures and my laptop, so we can start plotting."

Ichigo smirked and led the way upstairs to her room, where she found Kisshu looking at her dresser longingly. "NO, you do not get to look at my underwear," Ichigo said wearily.

"Spoilsport," Kisshu grumbled. "Are these your friends?"

"Yep, this is Moe and Miwa," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa waved as Ichigo said their names.

"Hi," Kisshu said. "So we're plotting Treehugger's ruination now?"

"Yup," Moe said. "I was thinking of posting the pictures all over the school over the weekend, but I'm open to other suggestions."

"That sounds like a good idea, but let's think of at least one more way to humiliate him," Ichigo said.

"Didn't you say he was cheating on you?" Kisshu asked. "Why not find a way to make the school believe he's a cheater?"

"Great idea!" Miwa said. "We'll take care of that; all we have to do is threaten Mika with imminent doom, and she can take care of it."

"Alright, sounds like we're all set," Ichigo said. "Should we start getting the pictures ready?"

"Yup," Moe said. "I digitally enhanced the images on my laptop, so it's clear that it actually is Aoyama, and not some random person."

"Great idea," Kisshu said. "How many copies did you make?"

"Fifty," Moe said. "I figured that would be enough. Now the problem is getting into the school without setting off alarms."

"I could probably teleport you in," Kisshu said. "Get the pictures and let's go."

"You know where it is?" Miwa asked as she got the pictures.

"I spent a lot of time stalking Ichigo," Kisshu said. "Grab on."

The girls obeyed, and Kisshu teleported to their school. They landed just inside the front doors, and Moe said, "Let's get started."

"How are we putting these up?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu snapped his fingers, and a roll of duct tape appeared. "With this," he said.

The girls smirked, and started putting up posters on various walls throughout the school. Finally they ran out, and Kisshu said, "Well, that should work. That was special duct tape; it won't come off for two weeks."

"YES!" the girls shouted. Kisshu smiled and teleported them back to Ichigo's room. To their surprise, Pai was sitting in Ichigo's desk chair. In response to their puzzled looks, he said, "I told Keiichiro I'd check up on Kisshu. Where were you?"

"Posting pictures of Tree-Freak screwing a tree around Ichigo's school!" Kisshu said happily. "He'll be ruined! And Moe and Miwa are going to make sure everyone knows he's a cheater, too!"

Pai sighed and said, "Speaking of school, Keiichiro signed you up to be in all Ichigo's classes, and is getting human clothing for all of us."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Now I get to watch Tree-Freak's misery! YAY!"

"You start on Monday," Pai said, and teleported out.

"Well, now we have the weekend free," Ichigo said after a minute. "What should we do?"

"Uh... make sure Kisshu won't hurt you?" Miwa suggested.

"No," Ichigo said flatly. "I'll let you know if he does anything, but other than that, please leave him alone."

"Okay, then let's go shopping!" Moe said happily.

Kisshu groaned. "Or we could go to that little café and eat cannolis," Miwa said. Kisshu perked up.

"I guess that's settled," Ichigo said, giggling. The doorbell rang, and she sighed, then went to get it.

It was Ryou, and he said, "I brought Kisshu's human clothes. How's plotting going?"

"Very well," Ichigo said, smirking. "We posted a bunch of pictures around the school of Aoyama screwing a tree, and we're going to convince everyone he's a cheater, too. He's really going to regret messing with me."

"You're scaring me," Ryou commented. "Here's the clothes." He handed her a few bags, and left. Ichigo took the bags upstairs, and went to her room.

"What was that about?" Miwa asked.

"Ryou wanted to drop off Kisshu's new clothes," Ichigo said. "You should pick some out, and then we can go to the café, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. He dug around in one of the bags, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black shirt. Then he went to the bathroom to change. The girls settled down to wait.

When Kisshu came back, he was wearing the jeans, his boots, and the black shirt. He had also tied his hair into a single ponytail, and he had changed his ears to human ears. In short, he was _hot_.

He noticed the girls looking at him, and asked with a smirk, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, sounding a bit awed. "You're _hot_." Then she squeaked, burying her now dark red face in her hands.

"Heh, I knew you'd admit it someday," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Don't get big-headed," Ichigo warned.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "Can we go eat cannolis now?"

"Sure," Moe said. "We just have to get shoes on." She, Ichigo, and Miwa got up, and went downstairs, followed by Kisshu. They got shoes on and their purses, and then started walking. "Where is this place?" Kisshu asked.

"It's in the mall near our school," Miwa said. "Don't worry, we don't have to go shopping if you don't want to."

"Good," Kisshu said.

They eventually reached the mall, and Moe led the way to a small café. "They don't have any banana things here, do they?" Kisshu asked.

"No, why?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm severely allergic to bananas and everything banana-related," Kisshu said. "Even the smell makes me sick."

"Wow…." Ichigo said. "Well, they don't have banana things here, so don't worry about it. And I hate bananas, so there are never any in the house."

"Good," Kisshu said, relieved.

They went into the Café, and up to the counter. "What can I get you?" the young woman behind the counter asked.

"Four cannolis, please," Ichigo said.

"For here or to go?" the woman asked.

"For here," Ichigo replied.

"Anything to drink?" the woman asked.

Ichigo looked at her friends, and Moe said, "I think we're fine with just the cannolis."

"Alright, that's ¥1026.15," the woman said.

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa pooled their money and paid, and the woman got them four cannolis. They went to a table near the front window of the store, and sat down together. Kisshu took a bite of his cannoli, and said, "Wow, this is great!"

"Good," Ichigo said. "Cannolis are my favorite dessert."

"I think they're now mine, too," Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo smiled. "I made my decision," she said.

"On what?" Kisshu asked.

"Whether or not I love you," Ichigo said.

"And?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm head over heels," Ichigo said happily. Then she grabbed Kisshu by the collar and kissed him passionately.

Kisshu's eyes slid shut in bliss as he kissed back, thinking, _Damn, she's good at this._

When they broke it off, they heard clapping. Apparently the entire café had noticed them kissing, and now everyone was clapping. Ichigo blushed, but then noticed Moe and Miwa smirking, and got a sneaking suspicion that the customers had had some 'help' noticing her and Kisshu kissing. "Okay, now that I'm totally embarrassed, can we go home?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "Can we do that again when we get home?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure Kish," she said. She got up, and Kisshu followed her out, leaving Moe and Miwa to snicker at their success.

"Koneko-chan, do I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked as they walked out hand in hand.

"Yup!" Ichigo said happily. "You don't mind being called Kish, do you?"

"I like my nickname," Kisshu said. "Let's spend the rest of the weekend kissing!"

Ichigo smiled. "Sounds good to me," she said.

_**Monday morning: **_Kisshu and Ichigo had spent most of the weekend kissing, and today was Kisshu's first day of school. "I hate these shoes," he complained as they left.

"Sorry, but they're required," Ichigo said. "Come on, let's go." Kisshu sighed and followed her to school. They saw Moe and Miwa waiting at the gates, and Moe asked, "Should we be taking Kisshu to the office to check in?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Any problems yet?"

"I think I heard a scream, so we probably got the message across," Moe said. "And we ambushed Mika, so she's going to start convincing people that Tree-Freak is a cheater. Turns out that girl he was kissing is her best friend."

Ichigo smirked, and they went into the school. They found the principal waiting for them, and Miwa said cheerfully, "Hi Mr. Izika!"

"You are SO lucky this isn't an elementary school, or those pictures would be grounds for expulsion," Mr. Izika said dryly.

"What pictures?" Moe asked innocently. "We just came to tell you that Kisshu's the new student, and that anyone who hurts Ichigo can go down, right Kisshu?"

"Yup," Kisshu said.

"So what did Aoyama do?" Mr. Izika asked.

"He was cheating on Ichigo with Mika's best friend- and apparently he was cheating on Mika's best friend with that poor tree," Moe said. "You've heard the old saying, right?"

"Which one?" Mr. Izika sighed.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Miwa said, smirking. "And when the woman involved is our best friend- well, let's just say Tree-Freak is going DOWN. And going down HARD."

"Just get to your first period class…." Mr. Izika moaned.

The four friends gave him identical evil grins, and skipped off, leaving him to wallow in self-pity.

They got to class right on time, and sat down together. Their classmates were whispering about something, but they stopped as the teacher came in. "Alright, we have a new student here today," she said as she came to the front of the room. "Ikisatashi Kisshu, please stand up so everyone can see you."

Kisshu obeyed, and sat when the teacher said, "Thank you. Let's begin. Please turn your textbooks to page 171." There was a rustle of paper, and the teacher began the lesson.

After the class was over, the four friends left, and saw a bunch of people looking at a bulletin board, where they had posted one of the pictures of Aoyama screwing a tree. One of them noticed the four friends, and asked, "Hey, do you know if these pictures are real?"

"Yeah, we're the ones who took them," Moe said. She shuddered, and said, "That was NOT pretty, but we thought we'd get proof that Tree-Freak was actually a creep. Who'd want to date someone who's cheating on them with a TREE?"

"Tree-Freak?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, that's our nickname for Aoyama, now that we know he really IS a freak," Ichigo said. "And he was cheating on me, too."

"We'd better spread the word," the girl said to the others. They all started talking about how best to spread the word without incurring the wrath of the kendo team, and Moe, Miwa, Ichigo, and Kisshu walked off to their next class.

The classes up till lunch were uneventful, but as they were heading to the cafeteria, they heard an angry voice shout, "ICHIGO!"

They turned and saw Aoyama storming up to them. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same question," Ichigo said, smirking. "Not only were you cheating on me with Mika's best friend, you were cheating on both her and me with a tree. And you think there's something wrong with ME?"

"Since when were you into revenge?" Aoyama snarled.

"Since you turned out to be a jerk, and started cheating on me," Ichigo said. "I really should have listened to Kisshu sooner, but at least he and I are together now. You lost your chance, Tree-Freak."

"MY NAME IS NOT 'TREE-FREAK'!" Aoyama shouted.

"Whatever, Tree-Freak," Moe said, snickering. "Come on guys, we'll miss lunch."

Miwa, Ichigo and Kisshu followed her to the cafeteria, and sat down with their lunches, then started eating. "That was fun," Kisshu commented, smirking.

"Yup, and now word's going to travel fast that Tree-Freak is a creep," Moe said, grinning evilly.

Suddenly a girl came up to them, and Miwa said, "Hi Mika, how's it going?"

"Even the kendo team is convinced," Mika said. "Poor Saki, though; she was crying when she found out that Aoyama was cheating on her with Ichigo and a tree."

"Hmm…. Maybe we need to beat him up, too," Miwa said thoughtfully. "Oh, and if you feel like it, Kisshu came up with a new nickname for Aoyama. We all call him Tree-Freak."

"Sounds accurate, I'll start spreading that around too," Mika said. "He's going to regret making Saki cry." She walked over to a table and sat down with the kids there, then started talking with them.

"This is going to be great!" Ichigo said happily. "Wanna place bets on how long it'll take till his fan club gets dissolved?"

"I don't have money," Kisshu said.

"Oh well, we can just speculate," Ichigo said. "I'm guessing by the end of the week."

"My guess is by Wednesday," Moe said.

"I'm guessing by next Monday," Miwa said.

"I'll go with Thursday," Kisshu decided. "I wonder if any of us will get it right?"

"Let's wait and see," Ichigo said.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Ichigo and Kisshu walked home afterwards. To their surprise, there was a car in the driveway. "That's my parents' car," Ichigo said, puzzled. "I wonder why they're here. They're NEVER here."

"Let's hope it's nothing bad," Kisshu said. Ichigo just sighed and went in, followed by Kisshu.

To their surprise, the only one waiting for them was Sakura. "Hi sweetie, who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Kisshu, he's my boyfriend, and he's been living here since last week," Ichigo said. "What are you doing here? Did you finally remember that you have a daughter?"

"Your dad wanted me to stay home from now on," Sakura said. "So I'll be here unless I'm out shopping, okay?"

"About time," Ichigo snarled, and stormed upstairs.

Sakura sighed and asked Kisshu, "So how do you know Ichigo?"

"She's Mew Ichigo," Kisshu said. "And she and her friends formed a truce with me and my brothers, but now we're back."

"Why?" Sakura asked, sounding overwhelmed.

"We missed the Mews, and we were getting hero-worshipped for saving our planet," Kisshu said. "Ichigo said I could have the guest room, so I'm living here now. And since Ichigo and I don't want to get dissected, please don't tell anyone- even people you trust."

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Why was Ichigo so upset when she saw you?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not really sure; I thought she'd be happy I'll be home now," Sakura said. "You should ask her."

Kisshu sighed and went upstairs, then knocked on Ichigo's closed door. "Koneko-chan?" he called.

"Mm?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Can I come in?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said gloomily. Kisshu opened the door, and went in, closing it behind him. He saw Ichigo lying face down on her bed, and sat down with her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Ever since I turned twelve, my parents have shown little to no interest in taking care of me," she said. "They're never home, and they leave for months at a time only leaving me a note and a bunch of money. I don't know why they never listened when I told them I hated being alone 24/7, but I don't really care anymore. I also don't know why after nearly two years, Mom would suddenly decide to stay with me. I wouldn't be surprised if it's just so she and Dad can make sure that I don't hang out with boys."

"Is me being here a problem?" Kisshu asked.

"No, but Mom being here is a problem," Ichigo said. "I hate my parents."

Before Kisshu could respond, there was a knock on the door, and Ichigo sat up, then sighed and called, "What is it NOW?"

Sakura opened the door, and asked, "Ichigo, why are you so upset?"

"Two years ago, you and Dad basically abandoned me, and now you suddenly come back and say you're going to stay here full time," Ichigo said coldly. "You never listened to me when I told you I hated being alone 24/7, and now you expect me to say, "Oh, it's fine."? How do I know that you're not just here to further wreck my life? You never cared in the past; what changed?"

"I thought you'd want some time without your dad breathing down your neck, which I noticed got you more and more irritated as you got older," Sakura said.

"Even if I did, you interpreted that to mean I wanted to be alone 24/7?" Ichigo asked. "Are you out of your mind? If you and Dad wanted to travel so much, you really shouldn't have had me in the first place. Or you could have just taken me with you. Did it ever occur to you that there are about a million things here that could happen while you're away? What would happen if I got sick, or the house burned down? Would you even care if I got sick or died? There's no one around who could take me to the doctors, and give them my information. And what would happen if the house caught fire and or burned down? Where would I go? What do you think would happen if I told the police you two were leaving me home alone 24/7? I'm fairly certain I could get the two of you arrested for neglecting me. If I was eighteen, there'd be no case, but as it is, leaving a thirteen-year-old home alone for nearly two years is illegal, Mom. Didn't you know that? Or were you just counting on the fact that I'm really too nice to land anyone in jail?"

"What would you do without us, though?" Sakura asked. "You'd probably have to live somewhere else, you might have to go into foster care, and even if none of that happened, how would you pay for living here and electricity and things like that?"

"Well, for starters, I could use the money YOU have; you did give me your bank account numbers for emergencies," Ichigo said. "But my skills with waitressing would almost guarantee me a job in any number of places, not just Café Mew Mew."

"And my brother is legally old enough to be a guardian for both me and Ichigo," Kisshu added. "He just turned nineteen."

Ichigo smiled at Kisshu, and said, "I guess that's settled. I'm calling the police, and they can decide what to do with you." She picked up her cell phone, and thought, then said, "I think I'll call Miwa; her family is all in the police force. Maybe she'll have some suggestions too." She dialed Miwa's number, and waited.

Two rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo?"_

"Hi Miwa," Ichigo said. "I decided to go along with your advice about my parents; my mom came home today and said she'll be staying from now on, but I've had it."

"_Should I call my uncle?"_ Miwa asked.

"Good plan, and can you ask him to come over?" Ichigo asked.

"_Sure, I'll get right on that," _Miwa said, and hung up. Ichigo closed her phone, and said, "We should have results soon."

"Good," Kisshu said. Sakura just sighed and walked out.

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Kisshu and Ichigo went to get it. A police officer was standing outside, and he asked, "Momomiya Ichigo?"

"Hi," Ichigo said. "So Miwa called you?"

"Yes," Officer Honjou replied. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," Ichigo said, and led him to the living room, where they found Sakura sitting on one of the sofas. "You can sit down, if you want," Ichigo told Officer Honjou.

"Thank you," Officer Honjou said. He sat down in a chair as Ichigo and Kisshu sat down on the loveseat. "Ichigo, why didn't you call anyone sooner?" he asked.

"I guess I was just hoping that my parents would eventually listen when I told them how miserable they were making me," Ichigo said. "But then Mom came back and said she was staying now, and I just snapped. After all this time, suddenly my parents are starting to care again? I didn't really think that was it, so I asked Miwa to call you."

"Miwa mentioned that she thought your boyfriend's brother was old enough to be your legal guardian; would that work?" Officer Honjou asked.

"My brother is nineteen; I think that's old enough," Kisshu said.

"I think that would work fine," Ichigo said. "Will you help us?"

"Yes, of course," Officer Honjou said. "I need to speak with your mother, so why don't you go back to whatever you were doing before I came? I'll contact you when I've got more news."

"Do you need my cell phone number?" Ichigo asked.

"No, Miwa gave it to me," Officer Honjou said. "Oh, and she said to tell you that she and Moe will be over soon."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "Come on Kish, let's go back upstairs." Kisshu got up and followed her upstairs to her room.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they were sitting on her bed.

"Yeah…." Ichigo said. "I don't think my parents were really meant to be parents, but now I'll have you and Pai to live with, so I think it'll get better. And we still get to laugh at Tree-Freak's misery."

Kisshu snickered and said, "You're right. Although we have to keep Pai out of your kitchen, or the house might go up in smoke. He's a kitchen disaster."

"Alright, we can put a sign up," Ichigo said. She leaned her head on Kisshu's shoulder, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I think this will work out," he said.

Ichigo smiled at him gratefully, and said, "I think so too."

Kisshu smiled and kissed her. And she kissed back.

**Nice long one-shot. I hope you liked it, and I won't be continuing it, so please enjoy what there is, and don't flame me for making Ichigo OOC, please.**


End file.
